Who I Am
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: I thought I was normal. I'm a Hufflepuff, that's as normal as you can get. I'm just another kid who lost their parents in the war and was sent to live with relatives, right? I'm not special, my family isn't famous. I'm Amelia Howard, aren't I?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the front steps of the house, reading through the letter again as I waited on Ella.

_Dear Lia,_

_Happy birthday baby, I hope you're having a nice summer. The World Cup is next week, you're coming aren't you? Mum says that you can stay the night before because we'll be leaving so early. Dad doesn't like the idea but Mum told him to wise up cause we're practically adults and Daffy won't leave you alone, why do all kids like you so much? I got a letter from Jake, I think we're all meeting in Diagon Alley sometime next week to get our school stuff. Have you got your OWL results yet? I bet you did brilliant, I got seven Os, two Es and an A in History of Magic, which is good saying that I sleep through most of the classes._

" Amy." I looked up and smiled, I folded the letter and put it in my pocket as I stood up. " Letter?" Ella asked, grinning.

" Yeah, are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to the bus stop.

" Who was the letter from?" She asked.

" Cedric," I said, smiling.

" He must write to you every day," she said.

" Always has something to say I suppose, we're used to seeing each other every day so summer is a bit strange," I said.

" At least you have more time to spend with me," Ella said, laughing, as the bus pulled up. We got on, paid and sat down.

* * *

" Amelia," Aunt Lucille called. I threw a T-shirt into my bag and then ran downstairs.

" Yep," I said.

" Are you ready to go?" She asked, turning away from making lunch.

" Pretty much. Just my toothbrush," I answered, walking over to the highchair where Maeve was sitting. " Are you going to miss me?" I asked, tickling her chin. She giggled and nodded.

" Then put your toothbrush in your bag. You're going in ten minutes," Aunt Lucille said.

" Ok," I said. I ran up to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush and went to my room. Cara was sitting on her bed, flicking through a magazine. She looked up when I came in.

" I want to go too," she said.

" You can't," I sighed. We had been over this a hundred times.

" It's not fair. I like quidditch," she said.

" You're too little," I said.

" I'm not. I'm nine," she said.

" You can go to the next one," I said.

" But I want to go to this one. If I don't go I'll scream," she said.

" Cara..." She started screaming and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my bag and left her screaming as I went downstairs.

" Cara's having a tantrum," I said, putting my bag on the ground.

" About the World Cup?" Aunt Lucille asked. I nodded, she didn't say anything until Uncle Andrew came in.

" Did you get tickets?" She asked him. He shook his head.

" I tried everywhere," he said.

" I think I'll go now," I said. I hugged them both, kissed Maeve on the head and walked to the fireplace. I grabbed floo powder and stepped in.

" Diggory House," I said, dropping the powder.

" Amy. Amy. Amy." I stepped out of the fireplace and Daffy attacked me. I smiled and lifted her up. Cedric walked into the room and smiled.

" You're here," he said.

" Am I early?" I asked.

" No, just in time for tea." I turned towards the kitchen door and smiled.

" It's nice to see you again Mrs Diggory," I said, and she smiled.

" Why don't you all wash up and we can eat," she suggested. Daffy scrambled down and ran to her mum while Cedric led me upstairs.

" Here's the guest room," he said, opening a door. I nodded and dropped my bag by the door.

" Your house is so quiet," I said.

" It's only me and Daffy," he pointed out.

" Not like me and my cousins," I said, with a laugh. I slipped my hand into his and we walked to the bathroom. I washed my hands and face and we went down to the kitchen. We sat down as the door opened and Mr Diggory walked in.

" Good evening Mr Diggory," I said, he looked at me surprised.

" What.."

" Dad, you agreed," Cedric interrupted. He stared at Cedric before he nodded.

" Right, what's for tea, Sarah?" He asked, sitting at the top of the table. I sat beside Daffy with Cedric opposite me. Mrs Diggory put a plate of sausages, a bowl of mashed potatoes and a bowl of vegetables on the table. When she sat down we began to reach for the bowls.

" Are you having a nice summer Amelia?" Mrs Diggory asked.

" Yes, I've been spending time with my muggle friends. Aunt Lucille says I know more about muggle things than a muggle does," I laughed.

" Muggle friends?" Mr Diggory said, disgusted.

" I went to primary school with them. My aunt's a muggle you see and she think we should all know at least the basic things, there are some things that are quite interesting like history," I said.

" Still doesn't explain how you stayed awake in History of Magic," Cedric said.

" I like it. I just don't like Professor Binns," I laughed.

" What are you doing for NEWTs then?" Mrs Diggory asked.

" Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes if it can be fitted in," I said.

" Why are you not in Ravenclaw?" Cedric asked. I shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

" I don't think he likes me," I whispered to Cedric, as we walked to the portkey. Mr Diggory was a good bit in front of us and wouldn't hear what we were saying.

" He doesn't like anyone," Cedric replied.

" Why?" I asked.

" Dad's a pureblood and he believes in arranged marriages and stuff. He thinks I'll do what he tells me. I only have to put up with it for another year and then we can get an apartment somewhere," he said.

" Not until I become a healer," I said. He smiled and nodded. " Come on, I'll race you."

" Ready, set, go." We took off, speeding through the grass.

" Where are we running to?" I asked.

" The big tree," he said, overtaking me. I reached the tree a few seconds after him and I looked around.

" Look, there's the Weasleys," I said, pointing. " Do you know where the portkey is?"

" No, start looking for it," he said, climbing the tree.

" It's not going to be in a tree," I said.

" But from the tree I can see the whole area," he said. I nodded and started to walked around.

" I don't think it's fair. How on earth do we find this thing. It could be anything," I complained.

" Found it," Cedric said, from the tree. " It's the old boot, straight in front of you." I walked back to the tree where Mr Diggory was now standing. The Weasleys appeared beside us and Ginny. The two adults talked as Cedric jumped down from the tree.

" These all yours Arthur?" Mr Diggory asked.

" Just the redheads. Hermione Granger is Ron's friend and then Harry Potter," Mr Weasley replied.

" I think all of your ones know Cedric and his friend Emily," Mr Diggory said.

" It's Amelia Dad," Cedric mumbled.

" Amy actually," I said. Mr Diggory ignored me and talked about the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor qudditch match last year.

" Why can't he shut up about that bloody game," Cedric whispered, I shrugged as we walked to the portkey.

* * *

**Hi, so this is my new story. I want to know what you all think, because while I do have a plan for this story I can't decide on one important plot point. So if you'd like to help me message me and I'll tell you. I don't want to give things away for other readers. **

**I know that this chapter seems very fast paced, the next one will be the same but that's just until they get to Hogwarts where the real action will happen. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into The Leaky Cauldron, reading my Hogwarts letter. I had circled everything I needed. I looked around for the others then sat as I realised that I was the first one here. Thea sat beside me a minute later and I smiled.

" So where is everyone?" She asked.

" Late as usual," I laughed.

" Isn't Cedric usually early. Actually you usually come together," she said.

" His dad was taking him somewhere earlier I think. I think Mr Diggory hates me," I said, looking at my best friend.

" That's a bit extreme," she said.

" He refuses to learn my name and I heard him complaining to his wife," I said.

" Does it matter what he thinks?" She asked. I shook my head as the room seemed to get louder. We looked around and saw the Hufflepuff boys talking loudly. They didn't notice us and went to a table in front of us.

" Come on, lets.." Thea started. I put my finger to my lips and shook my head.

" Let's listen," I whispered. She grinned and nodded.

" I wonder why we need dress robes?"

' David,' Thea mouthed.

" Maybe there'll be a dance or something."

' Greg,' I mouthed.

" So we have to worry about clothes and girls? I wish I had a girlfriend."

' Liam," I mouthed. Thea nodded, she liked him and it was obvious to everyone except Liam.

" Well, we'll have to start looking, cause Ced is the only one with a guaranteed date."

' Elliot," Thea mouthed.

" Unless Amy decides to dump him, which could always happen," Liam said. I made a face and Thea smiled, that was never going to happen!

" Maybe she'll be able to get him to speak today," Greg laughed.

" Sorry, I'm thinking. I need to tell her soon, but I don't know how." I nudged Thea at Cedric's strange words. We both stood up and walked around to look at them.

" Tell me what?" I asked.

" That he needs a good shag," David said, grinning at Cedric, who put his red face into his hands. I rolled my eyes as there was a loud bang. I turned around to see Melissa coming out of the fireplace, meaning the bang was Maddie, falling out of the fireplace. They walked over to us and we all went into Diagon Alley.

" Let's get our robes first then we can come and collect them later," Melissa said. We all agree and walked into Madame Malkins.

" Could we all have new school robes. Hufflepuff please, and then we need dress robes," Maddie said. Madame Malkin nodded and called out her assistants who pulled Thea, Liam and David away from us, so they could get measurements.

" You know what David said wasn't true, right?" Cedric asked.

" Of course I knew," I said, with a laugh. " But I don't think it's a bad idea. I would also like to know what you need to tell me."

" Amy, you should get this one," Maddie said, holding up a pale purple dress. I ran over to her and smiled.

" It's lovely," I said, my eyes scanning the dress rack. " Melissa, you should try this one." I held up a turquoise dress.

" Right who's next?" Madame Malkin asked. I went in to get measured along with Melissa and Maddie. It didn't take too long and soon the last of the boys were finished as well.

" Ready to go then?" Liam asked, looking at us.

" You need dress robes," Thea said.

" How about you pick robes for us and we'll get our textbooks," he suggested.

" If it means we have more time to shop then yes, here's my list," Maddie said, shoving her list into Greg's hand.

" I've circled what I need," I said, giving my list to Cedric.

" Ok, and please don't buy me horrible robes, I know that's what they are planning to do," he said, with a smile.

" Is black alright?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me before he left.

" I say we get black for all of them," I said.

" I think Liam would prefer navy," Thea said.

" Why? Do you want him to match your dress?" Melissa laughed.

" Yes," she said, and we all laughed.

" Let's try these on," Maddie said. I took the purple one from earlier and put it on.

" I want this one," I said, looking in the mirror.

" You look amazing in that," Thea said, wearing a navy dress.

" You do too," I said, as the twins walked out, wearing identical dresses in different colours. They laughed at each other.

" Do you want me to change?" They said. " No it's fine." Thea and I laughed at their twin talk.

* * *

" Amy, wake up." I groaned and rolled to the other side of my bed.

" Amy, get up."

" No. Go 'way," I mumbled.

" Come on Lia, it's your birthday." My eyes opened slowly and I stared at Thea and Cedric.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

" We're taking you somewhere for your birthday. So get up," Thea said.

" Be downstairs in ten minutes," Cedric said, smiling. I nodded and they left my room. I got out of bed and changed into a pairs of knee length white shorts and a pink polo shirt. I pulled on a pair of trainers and walked downstairs to see all my friends.

" Guys, where's my family?" I asked, looking around.

" They went to the zoo," Melissa said.

" And where are we going?" I asked.

" For a picnic," Maddie said, smiling.

" We're flooing to my house and then walking," Elliot said. I nodded.

An hour later we were on top of a hill in the middle of the Welsh countryside.

We lay on the ground, full as we had ate so much.

" So do you want your presents, baby?" Greg asked.

" Yes, and don't call me that," I said, sitting up. Everyone else sat up and Maddie pushed a basket in front of me. My presents from the boys were books, two muggle and two about quidditch. Maddie and Melissa got me a necklace to go with my new dress. Thea got me sweets, as she always did, as well as a book showing our time at Hogwarts so far.

" I charmed it so when something happens it is added." I smiled at Thea, she was always so thoughtful about her presents.

Cedric's presents was last, it was small, but they were always small and expensive.

I opened the box and found a charm bracelet, with a unicorn, a book, an owl, a snitch and two linked hearts.

" Here I'll help you put it on," he said. He undid the clasp and redid it when it was on my wrist.

" It's crazy to think we're going back to school tomorrow," David said.

" Into sixth year," Melissa said. " I still remember first year. You all had squeaky voices and even Amy was taller than you."

" Hey!" I cried.

" You are the smallest Amy," Maddie said, and I nodded unhappily.

" There's only two years left and then we're into the adult world," Thea said.

" I can't wait, we can do whatever we want," David said.

" You do that anyway." Cedric laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through King's Cross with Gemma on my trolley.

" I can't wait until next year," she said.

" That's my last year you know," I said.

" Yeah, what house do you think I'll be in?" She asked.

" Ravenclaw, like the rest of us," Steven said, stopping in front of the entrance.

" Amy, you first," Aunt Lucille said. Gemma jumped off my trolley and took her mum's hand. I looked around and then ran at the wall. The rest of my family came through after, I said my goodbyes quickly so I could get on the train.

I pulled my trunk on to the train and lifted Tabby's carrier. I walked along looking into each compartment for my friends.

" Amy." I turned around and smiled at Claire, who was the youngest on our quidditch team. " Cedric's called an meeting. Right now." I nodded and followed her into the compartment and shut the door.

" We're not even back at school yet," Jacob, a beater complained.

" You know how long it's been since Hufflepuff won anything?" Cedric asked. " One hundred years, and I would like to change that. I want us practicing every day, until we're as good as the Irish team..."

" That's never going to happen. In case you haven't noticed I can barely hit a bludger," Richard said.

" If you practiced you'd be better. I told you to practice all summer, who did?" Everyone was silent as he looked at all of us. " So me and Amy are the only ones that practiced?"

" You're turning into a tyrant. It's the first day back and our first match isn't until November," I said. " And we need a new chaser this year anyway. So what's the point of telling us all this if they won't hear it."

" She has a point," Jeff said. As everyone else agree with me Cedric smiled.

" Alright then go. Get the word around that we need a new chaser," he said. Everyone left the compartment and I smiled at him.

" You are going to love your birthday present," I said, standing up.

" What is it?" He asked.

" You'll find out tomorrow," I said.

" Can I have a clue?" He asked.

" It's in a box," I replied, and he laughed.

" Before we find the others can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and sat down beside him. " You know how I said Dad believes in all that pureblood stuff. He's forcing me to marry another pureblood." I looked at the ground, unsure what to say.

" Lia," he said, quietly.

" I told you he didn't like me," I said.

" He won't listen to me. He thinks that he knows best," he said.

" What are you going to do?" I asked.

" I'll try and find something in the library. There has to be something to get me out of this," he said.

" Do you know who?" I asked.

" No, but I'll find out tomorrow because it's my birthday," he said.

" That's a great present," I laughed. " Ced, what time is it?"

" Nearly twelve. Why?" He asked.

" Because the prefects meeting starts at half eleven," I said. He laughed and stood up.

" We should go then," he said. I nodded and stood up. He took my hand and we walked to the prefects carriage.

" Sorry we're late, we forgot about the meeting," I said, sitting down.

" Don't worry, we have loads of time," Jessica said, I noticed the Head Girl badge pinned to her Gryffindor robes.

" However, punctuality is important for a prefect. How can you tell someone off for being late if you're always late," Nicholas said. I stared at my older cousin.

" You don't even know why we were late and I'm not always late," I said.

" I'm not sure we'd want to know where you were," he said.

" Hufflepuff Qudditch meeting," I said, staring at him. He snorted. " You don't have to believe me," I said, rolling my eyes.

" Why should I? You were late for every single meeting last year and so was Diggory," he snapped.

" It was quidditch, because you always made sure that the Heads made the meetings clash with quidditch practice," I shouted.

" Nicholas, Amelia. Stop or I'll have to take points," Jessica shouted.

" How did he get Head Boy," I mumbled to Cedric.

" Merlin knows," he whispered. " Maybe he did something to the Heads last year."

" So, a schedule," Jessica said. " Gobstones club is a Sunday, Chess is a Tuesday, Ravenclaw quidditch is going to be Wednesday and Friday. What else?" She asked.

" Slytherin is Saturday and Monday."

" Gryffindor is Tuesday and Thursday."

" Every day for Hufflepuff," Cedric said.

" Are you crazy?" I asked. " None of us will turn up."

" Sunday, Tuesday and Friday then," he said and I nodded.

" We should be able to work around that. Prefect meetings will be once a week on a Tuesday evening," Nicholas said, looking at me.

" Wednesday for prefect meetings," Jessica said, writing everything down.

" Why not Tuesday?" He asked.

" Because we have two Hufflepuff players here, including the captain. I'm the only one here on the Ravenclaw team which means I can afford to leave practice early and come to meetings," Jessica said. " So now that's sorted what else is there... Dumbledore said there's something happening this year which means we have to be a good example. And because of this thing happening we will be required to help out."

" What is this thing," Leah asked.

" Is it why we need dress robes?" A Gryffindor fifth year asked.

" Yep, but I'm not allowed to tell you anything about it. Dumbledore will say tonight," Jessica said.

" We can go then?" A Slytherin asked. Jessica nodded and the fifth years ran from the room. We followed them and after a few minutes found our friends.

" Where have you been?" Thea asked.

" Prefect meeting," I said. " My cousin hates me."

" I thought you already knew that," Maddie laughed. I sat between them and pulled my legs up under me.

" Everyone is saying this year will be different. Why?" Melissa asked.

" I was talking to George Weasley and he said that both his brother wanted to come back to school for this year so it must be something special," Maddie said.

" Maybe we won't have to do any work," David said.

" It's a school," Thea laughed.

" Maybe there's going to be loads of new teachers. Not just Defense Against the Dark Arts," Greg said.

" I wonder who'll be teaching that this year," I said.

" I don't think anyone will beat Professor Lupin," Melissa said.

" He was the only one that taught us something useful," Liam said and we all agreed. " What do you think Ced?" Cedric looked up from what he was reading.

" Sorry?"

" What's so interesting that you're ignoring us?" Elliot asked, taking the book from his hands. " Wizard Law? I thought you wanted to be an auror?"

" I do, now give it back," he said.

" What is it for?" David asked.

" What do you think? My dad says it's impossible to get out of this but I'm going to find a way," Cedric said.

" Get out of what?" Maddie asked. While all the boys were already aware of the problem the girls weren't, so Cedric told them what he had told me.

" So your dad just told you and thought you'd agree? That's stupid," Thea said.

" And you don't even know the girl?" Maddie asked. Cedric shook his head.

" No, can we stop talking about it now? The quidditch league starts in two weeks. Who's going to win?" He said, changing the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

The train ride was long but soon we were at the station. We took the carriages up to the school and then sat near the top of our table in the Great Hall.

" They're all so tiny," I whispered, as the first years walked past us.

" They all look so scared," Thea said.

" Weren't you terrified because your cousin told you that you had to defeat a dragon?" Maddie asked.

" That was so funny," I said.

" You're supposed to be on my side," Thea complained, as the sorting began. The feast appeared on the table soon after and I scooped some of the pasta on to my plate.

" I love coming back to school," Elliot said.

" No, you love the food," Greg laughed.

" Everyone loves the food," Melissa said.

" You should try some of these sausages. They taste better than last year," Thea said, her mouth full of food.

" Swallow and then talk," I said, rolling my eyes but taking one of her sausages anyway. " You're right, this is amazing." She stared at me and then her plate.

" Thief. You took my sausage," she said.

" You do it all the time," I said.

" No I don't," she said.

" On the train you took one of my cauldron cakes," I replied, trying to keep a straight face.

" Thea, there's a huge plate of sausages right in front of you," Maddie said.

" I still don't appreciate my food being taken," she said.

" We got that," Cedric said, with a laugh.

" I wonder if I could take one of the house elves with me when I finish school," Elliot said.

" You should ask," Maddie said.

" Everyone will think he's an idiot if he asks... Let him ask," Melissa said.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall was silent.

" I hope you all enjoyed the feast and I have just a few announcements. As usual the forest is forbidden and so are many Zonko's products, including dungbombs, if you would like a full list please see Mr Filch. We are proud to welcome Professor Moody who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year..."

" He's an auror," Greg said.

" Dad told me he's mad," Thea whispered.

" Half of the prisoners in Azkaban are there because of him," Cedric added.

" I am sorry to announce that this year there will be no quidditch games," Dumbledore said. Cedric's jaw dropped and I smiled.

" But. But we were going to win this year," he said.

" We can win next year," I said.

" And this is because Hogwarts is hosting the return of the Triwizard Tournament. One student aged seventeen or over will be picked to compete with students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang. I will warn you this contest is not for the weak and to enter the competitor must be seventeen. And that's everything. Goodnight," Dumbledore said.

" Could you imagine winning that?" Liam asked.

" You'd be king of the school," Greg added.

" It sounds brilliant," Cedric said, grinning.

" It sounds dangerous. Come on, we need to get the first years," I said, standing up. Cedric walked with me to the bottom of the table where the first years were sitting. There were about twenty this year.

" Come on, we'll show you to the common room," Cedric said.

" I'm Amy, and this is Cedric. We're the sixth year prefects," I said, as they got up.

" Is Hufflepuff the worst house?" A boy asked.

" Just because we take everyone who doesn't fit into the other houses doesn't mean we're the worst. We're just different from the other houses, but not in a bad way," Cedric replied.

As we walked towards the common room there were more questions about Hufflepuff.

" Here's the entrance to the common room. When you want to get in you have to tap the barrels in the right order, so watch carefully," I said, as Cedric took his wand out and began tapping the barrels.

" It's first, first, fifth, fourth, third, second and first," he said as he tapped each barrel. The door swung open and we walked in.

" Girls are to the right," I said.

" And boys are to the left," Cedric said.

" Girls are allowed in the boys dorms until ten at night," I said.

" But boys are never allowed in the girls dorms unless you want to look like an idiot in front of the whole house," he said.

" Still remember that do you?" I teased. " That's everything. You should go to bed now, you'll have to be up early in the morning."

They all nodded and walked away, except one girl who was looking around her amazed. I moved towards her and smiled.

" It's amazing, isn't it? Professor Sprout changes the plants according to the time of year. Wait till you see Christmas, there's holly and ivy and mistletoe, and plants that make snow and Christmas trees of course," I said, grinning at the thought.

" Wow. I'm Laura," she said. " My sister would love this."

" Is she in another house?" I asked.

" No. I'm Muggleborn," she said, looking at her feet.

" Don't worry you won't be judged on that here. My friend David is Muggleborn, you'd never guess."

" Amy, we need you. They won't shut up," Maddie called, from beside the fireplace.

" I'll see you tomorrow Laura," I said, before rushing over to my friends. Cedric was sitting in the chair closest to the fire so I sat on top of him and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

" So you're all going to enter the Tournament?" Thea asked.

" No, Cedric is going to enter and win because he's the only one who is old enough," Elliot said.

" He might not get picked. All the seventh years will enter and the sixth years who are old enough," I pointed out.

" Can we talk about something other than the tournament?" Maddie asked.

" So, no quidditch this year," Cedric said to me.

" No, but we can still fly," I said.

" That's good, I need to fly," he said.

" I think you're part bird," I laughed.

" Maybe I am," he said.

" No, I think I would have noticed the feathers," I said, laughing. " Have you thought anymore about it?"

" No, but there is always the option of putting as much money into my vault as possible then being disowned for refusing to follow orders," he said.

" I think that should be Plan Z," I said. " Why don't you just talk to whatever girl it is, maybe she'll understand."

" Good idea, so we've got Plans A and Z. What are B through Y?" He asked.

" I don't know, we'll have to make a list," I laughed.

" How about eloping in secret?" He suggested.

" I'm not sure who'd kill us first. Your dad or Thea for not being told," I said, and he laughed.

" So we will put that somewhere around O," he said, and I nodded.

" So you spent the whole train ride reading that book and you got basically nothing out of it," I said.

" If the girl in the arrangement becomes pregnant by someone else then the arrangement is cancelled. But nothing happens if the boy gets a girl pregnant," he said.

" Good, because that would have been our very last plan, like ZZZZ," I said. " Are arranged marriages common?"

" It depends on the family really. It's nearly always for the oldest. So Daffy will get a choice when she's old enough.." I started to laugh at the thought of Daffy being old enough to get married.

" She's only four and we're talking about her getting married," I said, and Cedric laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early and slipped out of bed. I got dressed without waking the others, grabbed a box from under my bed and left the dorm. I put the box on a table in the common room and then sat down to wait.

No one woke up as early as me, at half five in the morning most of my friends are entering their second sleep. I think there's something different about being awake early, I think you get more out of the day.

" Just up?" I squeaked at the voice behind me and then laughed.

" Don't sneak up on me," I said. Cedric moved my legs off the couch and sat down. Like me he was fully dressed and wide awake. " Happy birthday," I said, hugging him.

" Is that my present?" He asked, looking at the wrapped box on the table.

" Yep, open it," I said. He lifted the box and sat it on his knee. He undid the string and pulled off the paper and then he opened the lid.

" It's a tape containing the best tactics and plays from the World Cup this year," I said. " I thought it could help you practice."

" And a kid sized Nimbus?" He asked, smiling at me.

" Take it out," I said, waiting for his reaction. As the broom got bigger so did his grin. He looked at me, surprised.

" You needed a new one and it's a pretty good model," I said. He put the broom down and wrapped his arms around me again.

" Thanks Lia," he said, his voice muffled by my hair. " You're so perfect." I felt my cheeks go warm and turned my head slightly so he wouldn't see me blush.

" No I'm not," I said. He chuckled and I looked up at him. His brown eyes met mine and he smiled as he closed the small gap between us. He kissed me and held me closer.

After a few minutes I pulled away and put my head on his chest. I could hear the sounds of people beginning to get up.

" Will we go for breakfast now, or should we wait on the others?" I asked.

" Now, if we wait we'll miss breakfast.. Again," Cedric said and I laughed. We both stood up and left the common room as people began to appear from their dorms.

We sat at the top of the table and I poured myself some cereal. I stared around the hall, it was still quite empty but as the bell had rang on our way up it would be full of students in no time.

" Good morning Amy, Cedric," Professor Sprout said, walking up to us. " Where are the others?"

" Still asleep, it's impossible to wake them up," I said, with a smile.

" We'll go get them if they haven't come by the time we're finished," Cedric said.

" Alright, so your timetables then," Professor Sprout said. She pulled a bundle of parchment from her pocket and flicked through them. " Amy." She handed me my timetable and then did the same with Cedric.

" Thank you Professor," we said.

" You're welcome. And happy birthday Cedric," she said.

" Thank you Professor," he said, as she made her way down the table. I pulled the timetable from his hand before he had a chance to look at it and I compared it with mine.

" Everything is basically the same except you have a free class when I have Ancient Runes and I have a free class when you have Transfiguration," I said, mostly to myself.

" What's first?" Cedric asked.

" Charms. Then there's Herbology then we both are free and then Defence Against the Dark Arts," I said.

" That's actually not too bad for a Monday," he said, taking his timetable back.

" Morning," Thea yawned, as she sat beside me.

" Morning," I replied, as the others sat beside us.

" Happy birthday Ced," Greg said, pouring himself pumpkin juice.

" Here," Maddie said, handing Cedric a present.

" It's from both of us," Melissa added. He opened it to find a box of Honeydukes sweets.

" Thanks," he said, as the boys passed him a present. There were three books on quidditch.

" We'll have cake later," David said.

" You don't have to get me cake," he replied.

" You think it's for you?" Liam laughed.

" It is my birthday," he said, laughing.

" Well the cake is for us," Elliot said.

Professor Sprout came back up to us with everyone else's timetable and then we compared them.

" I thought you were doing Ancient Runes," I said, looking at Maddie's timetable.

" Decided to do Care of Magical Creatures instead," she said.

" Oh, so I'm alone then?" I asked.

" No, there'll be loads of Ravenclaws probably," Thea said, and I nodded.

" Look, it's the post," one of the Hufflepuff second years shouted. Letters dropped on to all of our plates and I tore mine open.

_Dear Amy, _

_You missed it. Maeve took her first steps, and then fell over Cara's shoes. She was doing well up to then though. I don't want to go back to school tomorrow, it's so boring. I can't wait until next year. I'll be the best in first year. I started reading your first year Potions text book last night. It's very interesting. I have to go now, it's getting late. I miss you already. _

_Love, _

_Gemma _

I smiled at my little cousin's letter and then folded it up to see David and Greg leaning over Cedric's shoulder, trying to read his letter.

" Cho Chang? She's the Ravenclaw seeker right?" Greg said.

" Yes," Cedric said.

" Have you decided what to do yet?" David asked.

" Leave it for now. We need to get to class," Cedric said. We stood up and walked out of the hall together before splitting up to go to our classes.

" What do you think we'll do today?" Thea asked, as we walked up to Charms.

" Be told that our NEWTs are two years away but we need to start studying now," I said, laughing.

" Not yet, they are ages away," Thea said.

" Why do we have to have exams?" Elliot asked.

" Because they want to worry us," Cedric laughed.

" Cedric," a voice shouted. We stopped and turned around to see Cho Chang hurrying towards us, her friends right behind her.

" I got the letter this morning. Did you know?" She asked.

" No," he said.

" I think it's exciting. We'll need to get to know each other," she said.

" Cho... I don't mean this in a bad way but I refuse to marry you," Cedric said, as fast as he could. The grin slid off her face.

" Why?" She asked.

" I don't want to get married, and I'd prefer to marry who I wanted anyway," he said. She nodded and walked away as the bell rang.

" I don't think that's over," Thea said, as we ran into Charms.

* * *

We had all chosen to do Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, probably because it was never the same twice, unlike Charms or Herbology.

I sat down beside Thea, who had chosen a seat near the back of the class as she alway did. Professor Moody walked into the room and looked at us with his real eye while the other span madly.

" Who knows what an unforgivable curse is?" He asked.

" It's a spell Sir, if you use then you could end up in Azkaban," Kate, from Ravenclaw said.

" Exactly, and can any of you name one of them?"

" My dad told me there's a cruciatus curse," a Ravenclaw boy said. Moody nodded, he opened a jar and took out a spider.

" I feel sick," I mumbled, as he demonstrated the curse. He did the same with the imperius curse.

" Miss Richards, can you name the last curse?" He asked Thea.

" The killing curse," she said.

" Exactly, there's only one person known to have survived the killing curse and his sister is in this room," Professor Moody said, his fake eye stared at me and I looked down.

" Sir, Harry Potter doesn't have a sister," Lucie said, putting her hand up. He nodded and then pointed his wand at the spider. As the tip of his wand turned green my vision blurred and went black.

" Amy? Amy? Are you ok?" I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You fainted," Melissa said.

" Ced grabbed you just in time, you almost hit your head off the desk," Maddie said.

" If you are finished," Professor Moody said. " Mr Diggory will you take Miss Howard to the hospital wing?" Cedric took my hand and helped me to my feet.

" Can you walk?" He whispered, and I nodded. He held my arm as we walked out of the class. " What happened?"

" I can't watch anything suffer, even spiders. Then the killing curse. That's what happened to my mum and dad. They saw a green light and that was it," I said, still slightly dizzy.

" I didn't like it either, those spells were used to kill people," he said.

" Did you hear Moody, he said Harry Potter has a sister," I said. " Do you believe it?"

" You never know. I bet it's a Slytherin, that would be great. One of them finding out they are a Potter," he said, laughing. He pushed the door to the Hospital Wing open and Madame Pomfrey walked over to us.

" What have you two done now?" She asked, looking at each of us.

" Amy fainted, Professor Moody said to take her here," Cedric said, and she nodded.

" Now, what happened?" She asked, leading me to a bed.

" We were learning about the Unforgivable Curses and then I fainted when he demonstrated the killing curse," I answered, lying down. Cedric sat in the chair by the bed and looked at me. " It was like what happened with the dementors last year, except I didn't hear any screaming."

Madame Pomfrey did some spells and the nodded.

" I think you just don't want to see anyone in pain Miss Howard, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you. However if you do feel faint again, get a drink or some fresh air," she said.

" Thank you Madame Pomfrey," I said. " Can I go?"

" Yes, go on," she said.

We walked out of the hospital wing and headed to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to the common room opened and I closed my book as my friends came over.

" Feeling better?" Maddie asked.

" I'm fine," I replied.

" Amy, I was thinking," Elliot said.

" Don't do that, you might hurt yourself," Melissa laughed.

" What if you were Potter's sister," he said.

" Don't be stupid. She'd know. Wouldn't she?" Thea said.

" You're both orphans. Both of you fainted at the dementors last year and the killing curse reminds you of your parents. And Moody said she was in our class," he said. None of us spoke as we thought about what he said.

" He could be right," Maddie said.

" Moody's eye was looking at you when he said it," Thea asked.

" I don't know, I don't think so," I said.

" You should talk to Dumbledore. He'd know," Melissa said.

" I'm going for a walk," I said, standing up.

I wandered around the school, not caring where I was going.

I tried to make sense of everything as I walked. I think they were right.

" Lia." Cedric caught up with me and smiled.

" David's right. I've never seen a picture of me before I was three years old. And I've never been told anything about my parents," I said.

" Why don't we go to Dumbledore. He'll be able to tell you," he said. I nodded and we walked to his office.

" What will I say?" I asked.

" Just ask him," he said.

" So what's the password?" I asked.

" I don't know," he said.

" What don't you know Mr Diggory?" We spun around to see Professor McGonagall staring at us.

" We wanted to speak to Professor Dumbledore but we don't know the password," he said.

" The password is acid pops," she said. The staircase started to turn and we thank her before getting on.

At the top I walked over and knocked the door.

" Come in." I pushed the door open and took a few steps into the room.

" Miss Howard and Mr Diggory, what can I help you with?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

" That's not my name, is it Professor?" I asked. He didn't speak for a minute.

" Why don't you sit down," he pointed to two chairs. I sat down and waited for him to answer my question.

" You are right Miss Howard, you are in fact Amelia Potter," he said. " When the Potters died your godfather was supposed to look after you, but he couldn't for quite a few reasons. Their next choice was the Bennetts, Andrew and James bonded over quidditch injuries while in the hospital wing. It was a decision that the four of us made to change your name."

" When were you planning to tell me?" I asked. I should be angry, but I'm not, I just want to know more.

" Next year when you had turned seventeen," he replied.

" Should I tell Potter?" I asked.

" That is up to you," Dumbledore said. " And now, if you don't mind I think it is time for dinner."

" Thank you Professor," Cedric said, standing up. We walked out of the office and down the corridors.

" I wish I had known before. All my life I've wanted to know about my parents and I find out now," I said.

" It's not going to change anything," Cedric said.

" I have a brother," I said. " Do you think I should tell him?"

" Wait a while, let it sink in first," he said, and I nodded. " Come on, everyone's probably waiting for us."

" I'll race you," I said, as I started running.

I stopped in front of the Great Hall and watched as Cedric reached me.

" You had a head start," he said, slightly out of breath. I laughed and we walked into the hall and sat at our table.

" I thought you were going for a walk," Thea said. " You were ages."

" We thought you'd got lost," Liam said.

" No... We... We went to Dumbledore," I said, putting some chicken on my plate.

" And?" David asked. I stared at my plate, if I told them the school would know within days.

" I can't believe we got so much homework today," Cedric said.

" It's shouldn't take too long just don't let it pile up," I said.

" At least there's not as many classes this year," Melissa said.

" But there's more work," Maddie answered.

The conversation went on without me as I thought about everything. When I was younger I was always asking about my family, but I was always told I'd find out when I was older.

I looked along the Gryffindor table for my brother. I saw him beside one of the Weasleys. We didn't look alike, my hair was a reddish-brown colour, not black. My eyes were hazel, his were green.

" Don't stare," Cedric whispered in my ear. I nodded and continued eating.


	7. Chapter 7

" Mr Diggory." The nine of us looked at the first year standing beside us. " Professor Sprout would like to see you."

" Thanks," Cedric said, standing up. " Is anyone coming?" I smiled and stood up and we both walked out of the common room.

" Why do you think she wants me?" He asked.

" Probably about Hogsmeade tomorrow. Maybe she wants you to look after the third years," I said.

" As long as I get my butterbeer and chocolate frogs I'll be fine," he said, with a laugh.

" Do you think it will snow soon?" I asked.

" A couple of weeks I'd say," he said, as we reached tags office. He knocked the door and walked in while I stayed outside.

" You wanted to see me Professor?" Cedric asked.

" Yes, your father is here to speak to you. So I'll just go up to greenhouse four for a bit and I'll take Amy with me," Professor Sprout said, looking past Cedric, straight at me. I nodded and she walked out of her office.

" We'll just be tidying up, if that's alright," she said, as we reached the green house.

" So making sure the deadly plants don't kill the other ones," I asked, and she nodded.

" Basically," she said. I put on a pair of glove and looked around.

" How are you finding Sixth Year Amy?" Professor Sprout asked.

" Alright, there's a lot more work but I know that it'll be worth it when I do my NEWTs," I replied.

" Not many people have that attitude," she said.

" No, most people just sit and complain about the work instead of doing it," I said, moving the plants along one side of the greenhouse so I could fit another pot in. After a few minutes of silence I turned and looked at my teacher.

" Professor, do you know why Mr Diggory wanted to speak to Cedric?" I asked.

" I believe his father wanted to make sure he was alright. He hadn't written home," she said.

" I know," I said.

" Then you should be making sure that he is writing home from now on," she said.

" That's easier said than done Professor. Once Cedric decides to do something he won't give up. It gets really annoying sometimes," I said.

" How many of my Hufflepuffs are entering the Triwizard Tournament?" She asked.

" Quite a few, I think," I said, as Cedric appeared in the doorway to the greenhouse.

" Come on Lia," he said.

" Thank you Professor. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, pulling off my gloves and walking out of the greenhouse. We took the long way back to the common room, I didn't speak.

" He thinks I'll do exactly what he wants," Cedric said, more to himself than to me.

" Why?" I asked.

" Cho owled him. She told him what I said on the first day of school," he said.

" So he was annoyed," I said.

" Very. He wants me to go to Hogsmeade with Cho," he said.

" And you said no," I said, I stopped walking and looked at him.

" Of course I did," he said. " But tomorrow I'm going to talk to Cho. And I want you to be there."

" Why?" I asked.

" Because you'll be able to stop me killing her," he said, and I laughed.

" Fair enough, now come on. I want to finish my Charms homework," I said.

" It's not due till Monday," he said.

" And I don't want to worry about it all weekend," I said.

* * *

" Where is my stupid scarf?" I asked, digging through my trunk.

" Amy, you don't need your scarf," Maddie said.

" Just hurry up. We're wasting time," Melissa said. I saw it at the bottom of my trunk and I pulled it out. I wrapped it around my neck and we walked to the common room, where the boys were waiting.

" Amy couldn't find her scarf... Again," Thea said.

" Are you sure that you don't hide it?" Liam asked.

" Why would we hide it?" Maddie asked.

" Because you're horrible," I said, as we left.

We had reached the Great Hall when someone shouted for Cedric. Cho ran up to us and took Cedric's hand.

" Ready to go?" She asked, smiling at him.

" I was planning to spend the day with Amy," he said, slowly. " But I'll meet you for a bit later."

" That would be great. I'll see you later then," she said, before she ran back to her friends.

" I think she might be president of Cedric's underground fan club," Maddie whispered, as we walked away from the castle.

" He has a fan club?" Greg asked.

" Since first year. You didn't know?" Melissa answered.

" It's the biggest club in the school. There's even a few Slytherins," Thea said, laughing at the boys who were all surprised.

" I think we should crash one of these meetings," David said.

" Is there any other fan clubs?" Elliot asked.

" Nope. Every girl in Hogwarts just loves Cedric," Melissa said.

" Even though they don't know him," Maddie finished.

" So what are you going to say to her?" Thea asked Cedric.

" I don't know. I'll figure it out," he said, as we walked into Hogsmeade.

" Where first?" I asked. We all looked at each other.

" Honeydukes." We all laughed.

" Seems like everyone agrees," I said, pushing open the door to the sweet shop.

A few hours later Cedric and I were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Cho. She came in alone and sat opposite us.

" Why's she here?" She asked, staring at me.

" Because I wanted her here," Cedric replied. " Cho, I told my father this summer how I felt about arranged marriages but he ignored me. I can't go through with it."

" But you have to, it was agreed," Cho said.

" I am doing everything I can to find a way out of this," he said.

" I don't see why you're against the idea, I think it's brilliant," she said.

" I know what I want to do with my life and I want Amy to be with me," Cedric said.

" There must be someone you'd prefer to spend your life with," I said.

" No," she said.

" How about we go now and put Plan O into action," Cedric whispered, I laughed and shook my head.

" Cho," I said, having an idea. " The thing is we were already getting married. Cedric asked me on my birthday."

" Then where's the ring?" She asked.

" I haven't chosen one yet. We were going to do that at Christmas and then tell everyone," I replied.

" I'm sorry, but it's not going to happen, because arranged marriages are final. Got it?" She said, standing up and walking away.

" She's impossible. I really thought that would have worked," Cedric said, smiling at me.

" So did I," I said, kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

As Cedric grabbed the snitch I sighed and flew to the ground. He looked down at me but flew down.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" I've had enough. We've been chasing that stupid snitch for hours and you have caught it three times," I said.

" I'll play chaser for you next time," he said.

" That's what you said last time," I said.

" Let's get changed," he said.

We walked into the changing rooms and I grabbed a towel. I slipped into the first shower and washed quickly before I put my uniform on. I put my damp hair in a braid and waited. Cedric walked out of the boys changing room pulling his jumper over his head.

" Dinner?" I nodded and we walked back to the school.

" What's going on?" I said, looking at the crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey, stop blocking the stairs or everyone will lose five points," Cedric shouted. Everyone went into the hall and the two of us walked up to the sign.

" The schools are arriving on Friday," I said, reading it. " Are you going to enter?"

" Everyone wants me to," he said.

" It's your decision," I replied.

" What do you think?" He asked.

" Honestly I think it's a bad idea, it could be dangerous. But I can't stop you," I said.

" I don't know," he said.

" Think about it, you have time," I said, taking his hand and pulling him into the hall.

" Cedric." One of the fourth years ran up to us. " Did you see the sign? You're still entering right?"

" Yeah, of course I am," Cedric said.

" Good, cause you'll win the tournament for Hufflepuff," he said. Cedric nodded and we sat down. We didn't speak but I could practically hear his mind at work.

" I have to enter don't I?" He said, pouring himself a glass of water.

" You don't have to," I said.

" They're counting on me. Everyone in Hufflepuff is counting on me," he said. " Why?"

" Why what?" Melissa and Maddie asked, as they sat opposite us.

" Why does everyone want me to enter?" He asked.

" Because you're our best hope," I said.

" You've the best grades in the year, apart from Amy," Melissa said.

" You're captain of the qudditch team," Maddie said.

" You're kind to everyone," Thea said, as she sat down.

" To the whole school you're basically.."

" Perfect," we all said.

" Well I'm not," he said.

" We know," Maddie said.

" You eat every chocolate frog I buy," Melissa said.

" You're always forgetting to do homework," Thea said.

" And you snore like a hippogriff," I said.

" Thanks," he said, laughing.

" No problem," Thea said, with a mouth full of food.

* * *

" Melissa, will you hurry up?" Thea said, walking around the dorm.

" One minute," Melissa called, from the bathroom.

" They are not going to care about how you look. We'll be late," Maddie shouted. Melissa walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

" No need to shout," she said.

" Let's go," Thea said, walking out the door. We followed her down the hall to the common room.

" At last, what took you so long?" Greg asked.

" Melissa," I replied.

" Come on. Walk and talk. We'll be late," Thea said, herding us towards the door.

" Does she seem more impatient than usual or is it just me?" Maddie whispered to me.

" Way more impatient," I said.

" Do you think she knows someone from one of the schools?" Melissa asked.

" We're talking about Thea. The most antisocial person on earth," I replied.

" Good point," she said.

" What's that?" Greg asked, pointing to the sky, as we ran down the school steps.

" It looks like a flying house," David said.

" No, it's a carriage. With winged horses," Melissa said.

" I think we should stay here. We can get a pretty good view and it looks crowded down there," Liam said, and we all agreed.

While we couldn't see anyone we could see the carriage and the ship arriving in. The students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang walked past us on their way inside.

" It's Krum," Cedric said, elbowing me.

" Who?" David asked.

" The seeker for the Bulgarian team," I said.

" The best seeker in the world!" Cedric added.

" I didn't know he was still in school," I said.

" He's probably been held back. He doesn't look smart," Maddie said.

" What do you think Thea?" Melissa asked.

" Huh?" She said, looking at us.

" What's wrong with you?" Melissa asked.

" My stupid cousin is here," she grumbled.

" You have a cousin?" Maddie asked.

" She's a stuck up cow and she goes to Beauxbatons because Hogwarts wasn't good enough for her," Thea said, the dislike for her cousin was obvious.

* * *

" Remember you don't have to do this. You can throw out that bit of parchment right now," I said to Cedric, as we walked towards the Great Hall.

" Do you want me to do it?" He asked, looking at me.

" I don't care. It's your decision," I replied.

" And I don't want to make any decisions without your help," he said and I rolled my eyes.

" Ced, I don't mind. You might not even get chosen, so stop worrying and put your name in that stupid goblet," I said, pushing open the door to the Great Hall. It was empty, I was glad, he'd be entering because he wanted to not because of everyone watching.

Cedric walked over the age line, stood for a second and then dropped his name into the cup. He turned and smiled at me.

" Done. And you're probably right, I won't get picked," he said. He took my hand and we walked back to the common room. We were barely through the door before the younger students attacked him.

* * *

Dumbledore dimmed the lights around the hall and Cedric grabbed my hand. I wasn't sure if he was worried about getting picked or not getting picked.

" You'll be fine," I whispered, and he smiled.

" The champion for Drumstrang is Viktor Krum," Dumbledore announced.

" That one was obvious," Cedric muttered, and I nodded.

" The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore shouted.

" The veela," Elliot whispered.

" She is not a veela," Maddie said, rolling her eyes.

" And the Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory." Cedric froze for a few seconds and then stood up. He acted as though he was confident and excited as he walked out of the hall.

" We have our three champions," Dumbledore said. The flames of the goblet turned a different colour once again and another name flew out.

" Harry Potter? Harry Potter," Dumbledore yelled. I turned to look at the Gryffindor table, Harry sat confused. He stood up and walked out of the hall and everyone started to whisper as we were sent back to the common room.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in one of the window seats in the common room, with the curtain pulled across so I wouldn't be seen. I could hear everyone celebrating Cedric being chosen but he wasn't back yet. My tattered copy of Jane Eyre was on my knee but I hadn't finished the first page. My head rested against the window and my eyes went down.

I was standing in a field, with huge boulders. No, it was a graveyard. There was a hooded figure standing in the middle. He was talking to someone.

I moved closer. It was Harry, he was holding his wand, ready to fight. Behind Harry there was a large lump lying on the ground. As I got nearer I saw the lump was a person. Cedric. Lying on the ground. Not breathing. Dead.

" Amy. Amy, wake up."

" No. No," I screamed. Someone grabbed me and I opened my eyes.

" It was a dream. Everything's alright," Cedric whispered. He climbed up so we were both squished into the seat.

" You were dead," I cried.

" I'm not dead. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," he said, rubbing my back.

" I'm scared," I whispered.

" Of what?" He asked.

" That you'll die or get hurt," I answered.

" I won't, I promise," he said.

" If I'm like this now what will I be like when you do the first task?" I said with a small laugh.

" You might need a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion," he said laughing.

" Is everyone away to bed then?" I asked.

" Yep, we're the last two awake. You know I never want to hear the word congratulations again," he said, and I laughed.

" Everyone's happy for you," I replied.

" Even you Lia?" He looked at me and I nodded.

" Even me Ced." I think.

" Let's go for a walk."

" It's nearly midnight."

" Come on. There's no classes tomorrow."

" I don't feel like being locked out of the castle again," I said, yawning.

" That was because the Chamber of Secrets was open. We weren't supposed to be outside in the first place," he said, and I shook my head.

" Let's just stay here. I'm comfy," I said, taking out my wand and changing my robes into pyjamas.

* * *

" I need to use Min," I said to Cedric as I finished writing my letter home.

" She's in the Owlery," he said, not looking up from his Transfiguration homework.

" Thanks." I stood up and grabbed my back. I ran up to the Owlery and stood on the steps.

" Min," I shouted. The barn owl flew down and landed on my shoulder. " Sorry but I didn't bring any treats for you today," I said, as her head nudged my neck. " Take this home for me. Will you?" Min flew off and I smiled. I didn't even need to give her the address anymore she was so used to flying between my house and Cedric's.

I walked down the steps towards the door as someone came in. I smiled and stopped.

" Looking forward to the first task Potter?" I asked.

" What do you want?" He snapped.

" I'm just being friendly. I didn't realise it was a crime," I said, walking towards him.

" Where's your badge?" He asked.

" Threw it in the bin, Slytherins are so boring. We were going to make an amazing badge to support both of you but then the Potter Stinks ones got around," I said. He didn't speak. " My parents are dead too. I was three, I hardly remember them. I have a little brother but we were split up, he's in fourth year and doesn't know who I am."

" Why are you telling me this?" He asked, looking at me. We were only a few meters apart and now I could see obvious similarities between us.

" My name is Amy Howard. I was born Amelia Potter," I said, watching for his reaction.

" You're lying. It's just a joke to make me look stupid," he said, pushing past me.

" I'm tell the truth, ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me," I said. He stopped and turned around.

" Who else did you lie to?" He asked.

" It's not a lie. The only people that know are me, you, Dumbledore and Cedric. He wants to be in the Tournament as much as you do," I said. He snorted and walked out of the Owlery. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the common room. Cedric was still doing Transfiguration homework when I sat beside him.

" I saw my brother, he didn't believe me," I said.

" You told him?" He asked, putting his quill down. I nodded. " Would you believe it?" I thought about it and shook my head.

" It's hardly my fault that I'm supposed to be dead," I said. " Have you thought anymore about the task yet?" Cedric looked at his Transfiguration homework and then at me.

" Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

" It should be your top priority, it's only days away. You have to win," I said.

" You didn't want me to enter in the first place," Cedric said.

" Yes, but I don't want you to loose," I said.

" No one does, but I can't do anything. I don't know what the task is," he said.

" Then you should start snooping," I said.

" I am not going to snoop," he said, laughing.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" I'm pretty sure that men don't snoop," he said.

" It's good you're not a man then," I said, grinning at him.

A few hours later I was sitting with a few second years, helping them with homework when Cedric came running into the common room from his last class. He looked at me and I nodded.

" I'll be back in a minute," I said, and they nodded. I followed Cedric to an empty corner and waited for him to speak.

" Dragons," he whispered.

" What?" I asked, not believing him.

" Dragons are the first task. Potter told me," he said.

" Great... I hope you're not planning on sleeping tonight," I said.

" why?" He asked.

" The first task is in less than forty-eight hours. We need to get to work or you'll be burned alive," I said.

" Thanks Lia," he muttered.

* * *

I chewed on my nail as we sat in the stands ready for the first task. I felt sick and I wasn't even doing the task!

" Amy, he'll be fine," Greg said, taking my hand from my mouth.

" People have died in this contest," I said.

" It's safer now. Dumbledore wouldn't let it happen if it was dangerous," Thea said, squeezing my hand.

" Now stop biting those nails and relax," Maddie said, with a smile. I nodded and tried to concentrate on something else until Cedric walked into the arena, there was a dragon in the middle.

" What's he supposed to do?" I asked.

" He has to get the golden egg," Maddie said. I nodded and watched as he changed a large rock into a brown labrador. The dragon went after the dog and Cedric ran for the egg. I sighed in relief, he was going to do it. Then the dragon turned to him. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what would happen. A cheer went around the arena and I opened my eyes again. Cedric was gone.

" He just got burnt a bit but he's fine," Thea said. I nodded and stood up. I ran down to the tent and towards the bed Cedric was lying on.

" What did you think?" He asked, there was an orange paste on his face to help the burn.

" I has my eyes closed for half of it. But it was a good idea turning the rock into a dog," I said.

" Thanks," he said.

" Do you think we could keep the dog?" I asked, and he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The common room was louder than it was during a quidditch party because of the first task, and Cedric hadn't even won. I was sitting on a chair in the corner while everyone else stood around Cedric. I couldn't even see him there were so many other people, I don't even think they were all Hufflepuffs.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hand, trying to get rid of the thumping headache which had come on.

" Come on Amy, lets dance," Melissa said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up.

" No thanks, I think I'll go to my bed, I've got a sore head," I said.

" Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

" No, stay and enjoy yourself. I shout if I need anything," I said, standing up and walking to my dorm. I changed into my pyjamas and lay on my bed. It felt like my heart was in my head and it was going to jump up. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on sleep.

* * *

" Amy, wake up." I opened one eye and saw Thea's head in front of mine. I shook my head and pulled my covers around me tighter. " Come on. You'll miss lunch at this rate." I opened my other eye and nodded.

" I'm up," I mumbled, sitting up and pushing my hair from my face. I climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a violet jumper. I pulled on shoes and looked at Thea.

" Ready," I said, with a smile.

" The twins are already down. I think everyone's down already. We are late today," she said, as we walked into the common room.

The hallways were empty as we walked up to the Great Hall. It seemed like everyone was having a late breakfast because the hall was so full. Maddie waved and we walked down. I sat and grabbed two pancakes from a plate on the table.

" Where're the boys?" I asked.

" Still in bed," Melissa said, very quickly.

" I thought you said everyone was up?" I said, looking at Thea.

" Did I? I was wrong, I usually am," she said. I nodded slowly, something wasn't right.

" So have you done that Defence homework?" Maddie asked.

" I've half of it done. I was too busy with Cedric and the first task," I said.

" Well that's half more than I've done," Thea said.

" That doesn't surprise me," Maddie said, smiling.

" I hate homework," Thea moaned.

" You haven't even started it yet," I said.

" So we'll go up to the library then?" Melissa asked, looking at Maddie and Thea. They both nodded in agreement, there was definitely something going on, they never agreed.

" What happened?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" Thea replied.

" There's something going on and you aren't telling me." They looked at each other and then looked at me.

" I don't think we're the right people to tell you," Thea said, poking a piece of bacon with a fork.

I slurped the last drop of milk from my cereal bowl and stood up.

" It's a nice day. Don't suppose any of you will play chaser for me?" I said, looking up at the ceiling which showed a blue sky.

" I will. Will we go down now?" Maddie asked.

" Ok," I said.

" We'll come down and watch," Melissa said.

" Anything's better than homework," Thea said.

" I don't know why you hate quidditch so much," I said, as the others stood up.

" It's confusing," she said. I rolled my eyes as we left the Great Hall.

It was quiet as we walked down to the qudditch pitch.

" Let's go the long way," Maddie said, grabbing my arm as we came up to the bridge.

" Maddie, we're practically there. I'm not going back to school to walk all the way down again," I said, walking on to the bridge.

" It looks like it might rain. Maybe we should go back inside," Melissa said.

" There isn't even a cloud. What is wrong with you today?" I said, folding my arms and staring at my friends.

" Nothing," Melissa said.

" You can tell me if something's happened," I said.

" Alright, but not now," Thea said, quietly. I nodded and walked on to the bridge. I turned the corner and stopped. He didn't see me. She did. They kissed. I heard my friends behind me.

" Amy," Melissa said. She put her hand on my shoulder but I pushed it off and ran. I ran along the bridge and down to the quidditch pitch. I could hear them shouting my name but I concentrated on the sound of my trainers hitting the ground. I passed the quidditch pitch and only stopped once I reached the forest. I slid down and sat against one of the trees. I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. Maybe I was imagining it.

" Amy?" It was Maddie, I didn't need to see her to know that. " We're sorry. We didn't want to tell you. We didn't think it would happen again. We thought it was just last night."

" Cedric said it would never happen again," Thea said. One of them had taken my hand. I opened my eyes and Melissa immediately handed me a tissue, even though I wasn't crying. Yet.

" You should have told me," I whispered.

" Cedric told me that he was going to talk to Cho. To tell her it was a mistake," Thea said.

" We thought it would be over and he'd tell you himself," Melissa added.

" What happened last night?" I asked.

" After you went to bed one of the seventh years took out a couple of bottles of firewhiskey. Cedric had a good few glasses. There were a few Ravenclaws in the common room last night. Cho was one of them. Cedric wanted to go to bed but she got him and they kissed. I don't think he knew what he was doing," Maddie said.

" He said he was going to tell you," Thea repeated.

" I.. I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway," I said, drying my eyes quickly.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had spoken to Cedric or any of the boys. I didn't blame them, it was just that they were always with him.

The nine of us had always been close, from our first day at Hogwarts, this is the longest I had gone without talking to my friends. The twins thought I was right to ignore him, Thea gave him the benefit of the doubt and Cedric wasn't giving up.

I walked to Herbology alone, I used to have Cedric. Liam said that we chose the same subjects so we could be together in most classes. I think he was right, but I can't get away from him now.

" Have you done the homework?" I ignored him and sped up slightly. " It was a pretty tough one. Wasn't it?" I opened the book I was carrying and tried to concentrate on the pages as I walked. " Which plant do you think is the most dangerous?"

" Shut up Diggory," I said, not looking up.

" You're talking to me now. That's an improvement," he said. " What do you want me to do Lia? Get down on my knees and beg?" I walked into the greenhouse and sat down beside Angelina Johnson, we became good friends after she threw a quaffle in my face in third year.

" Still not talking to him?" She asked, and I shook my head.

" And I won't as long as Chang is still following him around," I said.

" So have you heard about the Yule Ball?" She said, changing the subject.

" Yeah, but I'm going home for Christmas. I promised my little cousins," I said.

" You should stay, it'll be fun," she said.

" I don't like balls," I said, as Professor Sprout walked in and we ended our conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

" Amy, it's been three weeks. When are you going to forgive him?" Thea asked, as we walked to Charms.

" I don't know," I said.

" You miss him," she said. I didn't reply. Of course I missed him, he was my best friend. I just couldn't forgive him as long as Cho was following him everywhere. I know he didn't do it purposely and he was slightly drunk but I wasn't able to forget.

" We have that meeting tonight for everyone who is going to the ball," Thea said.

" I'm not going," I replied.

" Yes you are, you have to go," she said.

" Thea, I don't want to," I said.

" But you have that dress," she said.

" I don't want to go," I said, hoping that would end the discussion. I sat down and took out my books and wand and sat them neatly on the desk.

" I'm sorry," Cedric whispered, as he sat beside me. I glanced at him as he took things out of his bag. He said that it would never happen and I believed him. I should have forgiven him a long time ago but I was too annoyed to think about it.

Thea elbowed me and I turned to look at her. She slid a piece of parchment towards me and I looked at it.

_So you've forgiven him then? _

I nodded and she smiled.

_I told you that you can't stay angry._

I rolled my eyes and shoved the parchment back to her and began to concentrate on the lesson, even though I had missed the first five minutes. I jotted down notes for most of the lesson, beside me Thea was playing noughts and crosses with herself and on my other side Cedric was writing but I could feel him staring at me.

After an hour the bell rang and most people ran out of class, eager for lunch. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the class, Thea pulled Elliot on down the hall which left me and Cedric alone.

" Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded and we walked into an empty classroom. I sat on a desk and he sat opposite me.

" I'm sorry," I said.

" What are you sorry for?" He asked.

" For being stubborn. I should have forgiven you weeks ago," I said.

" I shouldn't have kissed Cho. I don't know why I did," he said.

" You were drunk," I replied.

" I still shouldn't have done it," he said.

" You're right. I was so angry Ced."

" I was going to tell you straight away, as soon as you got up. But Cho grabbed me after I ate breakfast, she said she wanted to talk to me. I told her it was a mistake and she should forget it," he said.

" I don't think that would work with her," I said.

" She kissed me and you saw. I don't like her Amy, I swear," he said.

" I believe you," I said.

" So we're friends again?" He asked. I pushed myself off the desk and folded my arms.

" Just friends?" I said, looking at him. He smiled, stood up and hugged me. " I've missed you Ced."

" So we'll just forget the last three weeks," he said, and I nodded. " Are you going to stay for the Yule Ball?"

" I don't know. I promised I'd go home," I said, as we left the classroom.

" Maybe you could got home after," he suggested, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

" That's a good idea," I said.

" So Miss Howard, may I escort you to the Yule Ball next week?" He said, grinning. I nodded.

" Of course, but you know that I can't dance," I said.

" I know, for years you could barely walk," he teased.

" Be quiet," I laughed. We walked into the Great Hall and for the first time in weeks all the sixth years were sitting together. They cheered as we sat down and I laughed.

" Back to normal then?" Melissa asked.

" Yep," I said.

* * *

" I'm sure that you have all figured out that the Yule Ball is a dance," Professor Sprout said, looking around the room which was full of Hufflepuffs. " Which means at some point during the evening you will all have to dance. And Mr Diggory, you will be expected to open the dance along with the other champions. So if everyone stands up and finds a partner."

The room turned noisy as everyone tried to find a partner. Cedric took my hand and we walked into the middle of the room. Greg and Elliot pulled the twins up while Thea took Liam's hand and they walked over to us. The music started and Cedric looked at me.

" What do we do?" He asked.

" Put your hand on my waist," I said, putting one hand on his shoulder and trying to remember what I had learnt in the dancing lessons I was forced to go to as a child.

" Step back, step left, step forward, turn," I said.

" How do you know this?" Cedric asked.

" Swear not to laugh?" I asked.

" Swear," he said, already grinning.

" Ella forced me to go to dancing lessons with her when I was four. I went until I was seven and my powers started arriving, made the dance teacher loose her voice once," I said, and he started to laugh.

" Sorry Lia," he said, unable to stop laughing.

" You're as graceful as a hippo Amy," Thea said, she must have overheard me because she was laughing as well.

" Thanks Thea," I said.

" At least I've got a wonderful partner for the dance," Cedric said.

" I'm not that good," I mumbled.

" You need to get used to compliments," he said.


	12. Chapter 12

" Wake up. Wake up. It's snowing." I pulled my covers over my head to drown out my friends. While I was normally an early riser I appreciated my lie in on a Sunday.

" Amy, get up!"

" No," I moaned.

" Come on." I felt cold and I opened one eye, my quilt was gone.

" Leave me alone," I mumbled, waking up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see my friends sitting dressed, ready to go outside.

" Are you awake yet?" Thea asked.

" Yes," I said, getting up and walking into the bathroom. I got washed quickly then went back into the dorm to get dressed. I pulled on my quidditch jumper, a pair of jeans and a coat before I grabbed my hat, scarf and gloves from my trunk.

" Are we going for breakfast first?" I asked.

" You slept through breakfast," Maddie said.

" What? What time is it?" I asked.

" Half ten. We tried to wake you. It didn't work," Melissa said.

" Alright, we'll go to the kitchens then," I said, as we left the dorm.

" The boys are already out, building a fort or something. As if that's going to help them win," Thea said.

" Are you sorted for Christmas yet?" I asked. My friends nodded and I shook my head. " I don't know what to get Cedric. I'm out of ideas."

" You'll figure something out," Maddie said.

" Yeah, you've ten days until Christmas," Melissa laughed.

" Thanks for reminding me," I said, tickling the pear so we could enter the kitchens.

* * *

I glared at my Potions homework, only Snape would set a test on the last day of term. So after I finished the three foot essay he had set I had to study.

" I can't do this," Maddie said, dropping her quill.

" It's not that bad," Melissa said, not looking up from her parchment.

" Can't I copy yours?" Maddie said.

" No, now get to work. Snape's getting closer," Melissa whispered.

" I help you later," I said, looking at Maddie and she smiled. A few minutes later a note landed on the table with Maddie's name on it. I pushed it towards her and we all watched as she opened it. She looked behind me towards one of the other tables and nodded. Melissa grabbed the note and read it before showing it to me. I looked at Maddie and smiled. Professor Snape pulled the note from Melissa's hand and read it.

" Detention Miss Bradley," he said, glaring at Maddie. " Friday evening." He then walked to the Gryffindor table, obviously planning to give George Weasley detention as well.

I looked at my friends, the Yule Ball was this day next week and everyone had someone to go with, except Thea and Liam. Melissa agreed to go with Elliot ages ago and Greg and David were going with two fifth years and I was going with Cedric. We just needed to get Thea and Liam to go with each other.

As we walked out of the Great Hall after study I told the twins what I was thinking.

" We could lock them in a broom cupboard?" Maddie suggested.

" That won't work, they'll end up killing each other," I said.

" Or it could go the other way," she said.

" Forge their handwriting and send a letter to them?" Melissa said.

" They'd catch on," I said.

" You could talk to them," Elliot said, turning around from his conversation with the boys.

" Don't be stupid," Maddie said.

" Actually it's a better idea than what we've come up with," Melissa said. I nodded and looked around to Thea and Liam who were walking slowly behind us, talking about some new band.

The three of us slowed down until we were walking beside them.

" So, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" I asked.

" You should go together," Maddie said.

" I suppose," Thea said.

" I would but I can't. I'm going with a girl from Beauxbatons," Liam said, before he rushed to catch up with the boys.

" He kept that quiet," I said.

" Yep," Thea said.

" Don't worry, you'll find someone," Melissa said.

" Doubt it," Thea sighed. " No one has asked me. I'm going for a shower." She walked through the common room and went on to our dorm. David was already setting up his chess board when we sat down.

" Where's Thea?" Liam asked. Maddie hit the back of his head. " What was that for?" He rubbed his head and looked at her.

" Because you didn't ask Thea," she said.

" We're only friends," he said.

" She really likes you. Everyone know that," I said.

" Everyone?" He asked.

" Yes," Greg said.

" And now she upstairs probably crying her eyes out," Melissa said.

" It's not my fault.. I.. I didn't know she liked me," He said.

" Boys are idiots. I'm going to see if she's ok," I said, standing up again. I walked up to the dorm and saw Thea lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

" You alright?" I asked.

" I think so," she said.

" Things always work out you know. Not in the way you want them to all the time but it'll be better for you," I said.

" Stop being philosophical," she muttered.

" Alright, what do you want me to be then?" I asked.

" Honest," she said, and I nodded. " Do you think I'm wasting my time?"

" I don't know," I said.

" He doesn't like me, does he?" She asked, looking at me.

" He hasn't realised it yet," I said. I didn't want to give her a clear answer and get her hopes up or break her.

* * *

I stretched out and opened my eyes before I sat up. I could hear Melissa in the bathroom humming Jingle Bells. I looked at the pile of presents at the bottom of my bed and pulled the first one towards me.

" Merry Christmas Amy," Melissa said, as she got under her covers once again and grabbed her first present.

" Merry Christmas. Should we wake them up?" I asked.

" Yeah. Maddie, wake up. I want to open my presents," Melissa shouted. I covered my ears and laughed.

" You didn't have to yell," I said. Maddie and Thea both sat up and glared at Melissa. " Good, now it's time to open presents."

I pulled the wrapping off my present from Thea. Magic in Muggle History, a huge book. That's what most of my presents were, books and chocolate. After opening our presents we got dressed and went to the common room. The boys were sitting on the couches in front of the fire, and there was a big box with holes in it on the table.

" What's the box for?" Thea asked, with a yawn.

" Your Christmas present," Cedric said, smiling at me. I sat on the ground and lifted the lid off the box. There was a bark and a little brown head popped out.

" A puppy," I laughed. I pulled her out and smiled. It was a tiny brown labrador. " She's so cute."

" You said you wanted a dog, and since that cat of yours is never here I thought you'd like it," he said, moving to sit on the ground beside me. I hugged him.

" Thank you," I said, kissing his cheek.

" What are you going to call her?" David asked.

" I don't know, something chocolate related," I said.

" Honeydukes," Greg suggested, and I shook my head.

" Brownie?" Maddie said.

" No... Cadbury, Caddie for short," I said and they laughed.

* * *

Melissa sat on her bed, waiting as I put a pair of white pumps on to go with my purple dress.

" There I'm ready to go," I said, standing up. She smiled and stood up. Thea and Maddie had already left so it was just us. We walked to the common room where the first, second and thirds years had taken all the seats and were whispering between themselves about how it wasn't fair that they couldn't go to the ball.

The boys stood near the door, they didn't notice us until we walked up to them.

" That's supposed to be tied," I said, looking at the bow tie. Cedric smiled.

" I can't tie it. It's too confusing," he said, as I tied it.

" Of course it is," I said. He took my arm and we walked out of the common room.

" You look beautiful," he said, looking at me. I looked at the ground and tried not to blush.

" Thanks," I said, quietly. " You do too."

" I know," he said.

" Idiot," I said, with a laugh.

We walked into the Great Hall with the other champions and were led up to a table at the top. The hall looked more Christmassy than usual, Christmas trees lined each side of the hall and snow fell gently from the ceiling but disappeared before it touched anyone.

Cedric pulled out a chair for me and I sat down and he sat beside me. I looked at everyone else in the hall, it was so colourful.

" How do we eat?" Cedric whispered, looking at the plate and the menu.

" Don't have a clue," I replied. At the centre of the table Dumbledore spoke to his plate and the food appeared. Cedric and I looked at each other. I looked at the menu again.

" Steak," I said, and it appeared on my plate. " Water." My goblet filled with water.

" I thought you couldn't conjure food," Cedric said, picking up his fork.

" I don't think it's conjuring, it's being summoned from the kitchen," I said.

After we ate it was time for the dance to start. The Weird Sisters walked on to the stage and everyone cheered except me. I didn't like them, you couldn't understand what they were singing half the time.

" Do you think Davis heard anything Fleur said there?" Cedric whispered, as the first song started and we began to dance.

" Nope. We need her to come to our quidditch matches," I said, and he nodded.

" We'll win the cup next year," he said. I rolled my eyes, he said that every year.

As we danced I looked around the hall, everyone seemed happy. I saw my friends dancing and laughing, as they did for most of the evening.

" Let's go for a walk. It's warm in here," Cedric whispered in my ear, as he led me towards the doors. We walked outside and the cool air was lovely after the heat of the hall.

" Have you thought about the egg?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was joking but I waited for an answer.

" Not really," Cedric said sheepishly.

" You've only got two months. We need to figure it out," I said.

" I know. Don't talk about the Tournament," he said, and I nodded. I leant against a wall and looked at the sky. It was so clear that you could see every star.

" I think I'm going to get one of the professors to talk to Harry. I want him to believe me," I said.

" That's a good idea. He should believe you," Cedric said.

" He's grown up an only child, I doubt he wants an older sister. I wish I was told when I was younger," I said.

" You didn't know anything?" He asked.

" Just that You-Know-Who killed my parents," I said. Cedric nodded and put his arms around me. I closed my eyes and he kissed me, I put my arms around him and kissed him back.

A few minutes later I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

" This Christmas has been perfect."

" Merry Christmas Amelia Lily Howard Potter."

* * *

**Hi all, I can't believe how many people read the last chapter of Who I Am yet there were no reviews. I would really love to know what you think and what I could do to improve my writing because I know that I'm not the best. Thanks for reading this chapter, Lily :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was early when I woke up, my friends were still asleep and would be for another few hours. I climbed out of bed silently and took my clothes into the bathroom. I showered, got dressed and braided my damp hair. I went back into the dorm and grabbed my school bag before I went down to the common room. It was empty apart from one person. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Cedric looked up from what he was reading and smiled.

" Morning," he said. " What do you want to do? Homework? Go for a fly? Nothing?"

" How about we work on the egg?" I said.

" Lia, it's Christmas," he said.

" No, it's Boxing Day," I said.

" Same thing," he said. " I'm hungry, do you want to go to the kitchen?"

" Sure," I said. " I wonder if there's any chocolate cake left?"

" You can't have chocolate at seven in the morning," Cedric laughed, as he pulled me up. We walked out of the common room and went to the kitchen.

" Good morning Mr Cedric and Miss Amy," Pinky, one of the house elves said, rushing up to us.

" Hi Pinky, could we have some pancakes with syrup and pumpkin juice please," I said.

" And a copy of today's Prophet if you have it," Cedric added.

" Oh yes, Pinky will get you food now," the elf said, before rushing off. We sat down and a few minutes later two plates were in front of us, as well as a copy of the Daily Prophet. I started to eat as Cedric opened the paper. I don't know why he read it in the first place, the Prophet was the last to get news, it was only good for gossip.

" Anything interesting?" I asked.

" Did you know Hagrid is a half-giant?" He said, not lifting his eyes from the article.

" No, but I'd believe it. He must be twenty foot," I said.

" Lia, you should read this," he said, pushing the paper towards me.

THE GIRL WHO LIVED?

Everyone knows the story of the Potter family and how Harry Potter was the only person to survive the killing curse, we now question this information. According to birth records at St Mungo's Hospital Amelia Lily Potter was born on August 28 1978 and disappeared when the Potters died, since then she has be presumed dead. But I can now confirm that she had been living under the alias of Amelia Howard for the last thirteen years. It is unknown if Harry Potter knows that he has a sister.

" Have I ever mentioned I hate newspapers?" I asked, looking at Cedric. " How did they even find out?"

" I don't know. We only talk about it when we're completely alone. Maybe they have spies," he said.

" What do you think everyone will say?" I asked.

" Our friends will want to know why they weren't told," he said.

" We should tell them before they see the Prophet," I said.

" Are you finished?" He asked. I ate the last piece of pancake and nodded.

" Let's go," I said, standing up. We thanked the house elves and then walked back to the common room. Cedric went to get the boys while I got the girls.

" Thea, I need to talk to you," I whispered, shaking her until she woke up. " Get dressed and go down to the common room." I did the same to the twins and waited until they were ready to go.

" Amy, it's not even eight o'clock yet. It's the middle of the night," Thea complain. The boys were already sitting on the couches in front of the fire place and we joined them. Cedric and I were the only ones that were actually awake.

" We need to talk to you, we should have told you before but Amy didn't want anyone to know," Cedric said.

" You're the first to know.." I said.

" Are you pregnant or something?" Maddie asked, that woke everyone up.

" When did that happen?" David asked.

" They've obviously been using prefect duties to their advantage," Greg said, grinning.

" Don't be stupid," Cedric said.

" No. That's not going to happen for a long time. It's a bit different," I said.

" Remember at the start of the year when Amy fainted in Moody's class? And you said that maybe she's Harry Potter's sister?" Cedric said, and everyone nodded.

" I am. We went to Dumbledore and he said I am. I didn't want anyone to know but now it's in the Daily Prophet," I said.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Melissa asked.

" I didn't want anyone to know," I said.

" He knew," Thea said.

" I had to tell someone and I knew Cedric wouldn't tell anyone," I replied. " I was going to tell you I just didn't know how."

" She told Potter a month ago, but he doesn't believe her," Cedric said.

" By breakfast time everyone is going to know," I said, looking at the ground. What would people think? Cedric squeezed my hand and I sighed.

" Don't worry about it, we'll be with you," Elliot said, with a smile.

" Will we go for breakfast now then, saying that we're all awake?" David asked. Everyone nodded and we made our way to the Great Hall, there were a few people there already. I sat and watched as my friends ate, Thea seemed quieter than usual and Liam was staring at his plate.

" Did something happen?" I whispered to Maddie.

" She won't say. I heard her yelling at him last night but I don't know why," she said.

" The girl he went with last night was her cousin," Elliot said, looking at them.

" So she's mad," I said.

" Extremely," Melissa said.

" Where were you last night if you didn't hear them?" Maddie asked.

" Making a baby?" David teased.

" Shut up David," I said.

" Amy and Cedric sitting in a tree..." He sang.

" What age are you?"

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

" David." I threw a piece of toast at him.

" First comes love, then comes marr.." His mouth continued moving but no sound came out.

" There," Cedric said, putting his wand back in his pocket.

" Much better," Melissa said, as Professor Sprout walked towards us.

" Amy, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," she said.

" Yes Professor," I said, standing up. " I'll go now." She nodded and walked past us. I walked out of the hall and toward Dumbledore's office. The stairs were already moving so I both stepped on and went on up to the office. I knocked the door and waited.

" Come in Amelia," Dumbledore called. I pushed open the and saw Dumbledore behind his desk while my brother stood in front of him. I walked over and stood beside Harry.

" I don't know how they found out Professor, I didn't tell anyone," I said.

" I know Amelia," he said. " I think it would be best if I told you both what happened the night your parents died. Sit down." He nodded to some chairs and we sat.

" The night your parents died you were not there Amelia, you were with your godmother..."

" Godmother? Why don't I live with her then?" I asked.

" Unfortunately she died a few days after your parents. We wanted you both to live normal live, so Harry you went to your aunt's and Amelia you went to a magical home because you were already using accidental magic..."

" When were you going to tell us?" Harry asked.

" When your sister turned seventeen. I hadn't planned for people to find out through the Daily Prophet but sometimes things happen for a reason," Dumbledore said.

* * *

After we left the office I followed Harry up to the Astronomy Tower.

" It was a surprise to me as well," I said, leaning against the wall.

" You were telling the truth," Harry said, looking at me.

" I never lie," I replied. " So, what did you think of the Yule Ball?"

" Terrible," he said, and I laughed.

" I think a lot of people felt that way about last night," I said. " It usually ends in happiness or tears."

" Yeah," he said.

" Have you figured out the egg yet?" I asked.

" I suppose Diggory has," he replied, sharply.

" He keeps putting it off," I said. " If you need help I'll help you." Harry nodded and I smiled.


End file.
